Sakumo Hatake, le Capitaine Abandonné
by Okaane
Summary: Le dilemme: sa mission ou ses amis... Son choix: ses amis. Son regret: son suicide. OS


**Titre :** Sakumo Hatake, le Capitaine Abandonné

**Résumé plus complet : **_Sakumo Hatake, surnommé le Croc Blanc de Konoha, doit mener à bien une mission qui permettra à son village de gagner la guerre. Mais ses ennemis l'attendent de pied ferme, et le ninja se retrouve confronté à un véritable dilemme: la vie de ses amis, ou la réussite de sa mission..._

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Tragedy

**Pairing :** Pas d'histoire d'amour pour aujourd'hui ;)

**Notes: **Ceci est un One Shot ! :)Hmm... Bonne lecture ? :D

* * *

" Ouh, ouh, ouh  
Si tu sais mieux qu'ton frère aîné  
Ouh, ouh, ouh  
Tu peux toujours t'faire embarquer  
Mais si la tempête t'enlève  
A l'heure où ton rêve s'achève  
Garde bien ces mots sur tes lèvres  
Ou, Ta liberté "

Capitaine Abandonné, GOLD .

_Je n'avais pas le choix. Sache-le. _

«******Ils arrivent. ****  
********-Combien sont-ils?****  
********-Quatre, trois hommes et une femme. ****  
********-Leur chef d'équipe? ****  
********-C'est le Croc blanc de Konoha... On va devoir faire vraiment attention!****  
********-Non, nous ne l'affronterons pas. Un simple piège suffira. Venez, approchez, j'ai une idée...**»

_Cette mission mènerait à la victoire de Konoha. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisanterie, et je savais pertinemment que notre réussite était essentielle ce jour-là._  
_Andara-kun, Ebisu-kun, Koroni-chan et moi-même avions formé depuis toujours une équipe soudée, sans aucun échec. Notre amitié était une force, et nos aptitudes complémentaires un danger pour l'adversaire. En chef d'équipe, j'avais oublié les amusements pour ne me concentrer que sur la réussite de la mission._  
_Nous n'étions plus alors capables de réfléchir. Nos yeux ne sciaient pas, seules nos jambes se bravaient au mouvement, pour nous porter de branche en branche. L'air paraissait silencieux et notre arrivée imminente._  
_Droit devant nous, creusé dans la montagne, nous devinions le repère de l'ennemi, qui cachaient les informations nécessaires à notre réussite. La cachette adverse était protégée par un sceau, et ne pouvait être pénétrée qu'en ayant rayé à l'encre les quatre parties de ce sceau dessinées non loin du __rocher. Notre plan était déjà établi, et il ne nous fallut que peu de temps avant d'être face aux différentes marques. Nous avons recouvert les écritures de noir avant de nous rejoindre là où s'était formée une ouverture arrondie et sombre. Légèrement nerveux, nous nous sommes regardés avant de nous engouffrer dans la tanière du lion. _

******-Ils sont trois, comme l'avait annoncé Danzou-sama**_, déclara Koroni._

_Nous avions obtenu des informations de haute hiérarchie sur nos adversaires, très utiles. Suivant le plan à la lettre, chacun de nous se plaçait de façon à être le plus efficace face à trois hommes, dont l'un bâti comme une montagne, postés autour d'un parchemin immense. _

******-Qui êtes-vous?**_Demanda l'un des deux plus minces, l'air surpris et effrayé._

_Notre équipe demeura dans le silence alors que le plus costaud tira de son étui à shurikens trois étoiles métalliques, pour les projeter sur Ebisu. Celui-ci s'élança en direction des deux autres, et s'empara du rouleau en évitant les assauts des hommes. Andara le rejoint et lança un kunai vers les adversaires pour faire diversion. Nos ennemis semblaient être pris de panique. Trop lents, ils ne faisaient pas les bons choix et rendaient la situation plus profitable pour nous. _  
_Jusque là, le plan se déroulait à merveille. J'avais pris en compte les capacités de mes partenaires pour rendre les difficultés moindres. Ebisu en possession du rouleau devait me rejoindre et nous devions quitter le domaine avec Koroni. Andara, toujours dans le repère et dont la rapidité comptait parmi les plus reconnues du monde ninja, avait prévu son retour dans le quart d'heure qui suivait. J'attendais alors le premier ninja, possesseur du rouleau. [i]Pourtant, quelque chose me perturbait: l'absence de danger. Trois shurikens, une vague poursuite... Rien de très effrayant, au final. Et pourtant, il paraissait évident que l'information conservée sur le parchemin était trop importante pour être gardée par des imbéciles. Quelque chose clochait, c'était certain. Mais,... où?_  
_J'étais inconsciemment sur mes gardes, prêt à une attaque surprise ou à un traquenard. Mais je fus le seul à avoir imaginé cette option. Notre réussite paraissait bien trop évidente à mes partenaires. _  
_Ebisu me remit le parchemin, auquel je jetai un bref coup d'œil, quand un cri résonna dans la grotte. Étendu au sol et du sang sur la poitrine, Andara se tordait de douleur, entouré par les deux hommes. Que s'était-il passé?_

******-Andara!** _Cria Koroni avant de s'élancer à son secours. _

_Ebisu me regardait intensément. Lui comme moi étions perdus. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'avait Andara, mais quelque chose nous disait que Koroni le savait. Spécialiste en médecine, et peu habile au combat, il fallait qu'elle eut vu la gravité de la situation pour qu'elle se jette ainsi dans les bras de l'ennemi. Mais une chose était sure, elle ne ferait rien face à trois hommes, seule. J'autorisai Ebisu à aller l'aider, pendant que je mettrai le parchemin en lieu sur. Je jetai un dernier regard à l'homme immense, qui souriait. Mais j'avais tant confiance en mes camarades que je sortis de la cachette sans crainte, à mon grand regret... Il fallut deux secondes pour que mon cerveau réagisse, deux secondes de trop. Deux secondes fatales. _  
_J'étais juste dehors, dans la lumière, quand une explosion a retenti et la roche s'est effondrée derrière moi. Le temps de me tourner pour réaliser la catastrophe, deux hommes sortirent des débris, indemnes. Pas une trace de poussière._

******-Un piège...?** _Lançai-je horrifié._

_Oui, tout paraissait avoir été si soigneusement étudié. Pourtant, le dernier homme, le plus imposant, n'était pas parmi eux. L'avaient-ils laissé mourir? Les sacrifices étaient fréquents chez les shinobis, mais cette solution me paraissait tant extrême. Rien ne les avait obligé à éliminer l'un des leurs._

******-Oui, un piège. **

_La voix surgissait des décombres. La grande silhouette de l'homme que je recherchai m'apparaissait alors comme une menace. Mais le plus difficile à concevoir, c'était qu'il était aussi intact, et qu'il était chargé de trois corps abîmés. L'un sur l'épaule, les deux autres traînés à même les roches, Andara, Ebisu et Koroni gisaient inconscients. Mon corps réprima un tremblement de dégoût et de peur. Leurs bouches entrouvertes, leurs yeux clos, leurs membres écrasés ou entaillés, leurs corps rouges de sang et sombres de poussière me laissaient une impression d'échec atroce. _

******-Mais toi, Croc Blanc de Konoha, la légende, tu n'écouteras pas la proposition que nous avons à te faire, n'est-ce pas?**

_Mon regard se releva vers la montagne de muscle qui s'adressait à moi. De quoi parlait-il?_

******-Explique-toi!**_Hurlai-je sans réfléchir._  
******-Tes trois amis sont vivants, dans des états critiques, sauf pour la fille. A toi de choisir: le parchemin, ou leur vie. **

_Derrière les corps gisants se cachait la vie. Leur piège était magnifiquement bien fait. Ils avaient protégé Koroni afin qu'elle puisse sauver Andara et Ebisu dans le cas où j'accepterai leur marché. J'esquissai un sourire pour moi-même, qui n'échappa pas à mes ennemis. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été idiot, aveugle et inutile!_

******-Alors, que choisis-tu? Ta mission, ou tes amis?**

_Une vie face à une mission... Être ninja ne m'était jamais apparu aussi difficile. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais un ninja. Mon regard s'endurcit et je fixai l'homme. Mon visage se ferma. J'étais un ninja. Et un ninja n'a aucun sentiment. Je n'avais aucun sentiment. Ma décision était prise. Une larme à l'œil qui brisait les principes du shinobi, j'incendiai du regard le responsable de cette catastrophe._

******-Ton piège était ingénieux. Tu savais que j'hésiterais. Mais je suis un ninja, et je ne dois penser qu'à la réussite de ma mission. Alors, …**

« Andara-kun, Ebisu-kun, Koroni-chan... Pardonnez mon égoïsme. »

******-Rends-les moi... **

* * *

_J'étais assis sur une branche robuste quand Koroni-chan m'interpella du sol. Son visage encore bleui par le choc, elle n'avait pas subi tant de dommages, comparé à mes deux autres amis. Elle m'invita à la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital, où Andara-kun était soigné. A ses côtés, Ebisu-kun était calme. Son bras entouré d'un plâtre blanc, il avait perdu sa main opposée, sectionnée par un rocher. Andara-kun, lui, avait eu un poumon perforé avant le choc et avait le bassin écrasé. D'après les médecins, il lui faudrait plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir marcher de nouveau. Je les regardais, un sourire sécurisant alors que demeurait sur leurs visages une expression déçue._

******-Sakumo-kun, il faut que nous parlions. Ce qui nous est arrivé n'est pas rien**_, commença __Koroni-chan._ ******En réalité, nous sommes actuellement la risée du village, à cause de notre échec. **

_Les deux autres acquiesçaient. Je savais à quoi ils faisaient référence. Je subissais déjà les rumeurs et les moqueries du village. Pourtant, je savais qu'une fois Andara-kun rétabli, nous pourrions nous montrer plus forts que jamais._

******-Ils se tairont.****  
********-Non, ils ne se tairont pas. Ils continueront de nous saouler avec cette histoire tant que tu ne leur auras pas dit que c'est toi l'unique responsable! **

_Mon coeur rata un battement. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette réplique. _

******-Je...** _balbutai-je, pris de stupeur._  
******-Sakumo-san, il faut que tu acceptes ta situation! Tu as fait le mauvais choix, assume-le. Ne nous détruit pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait**_, continua Andara._  
******-Je ne t'accepterais plus comme chef d'équipe... Tu n'es pas capable de mener à bien une mission. Avoue-le**_, conclut Ebisu._

_Leurs reproches me laissèrent silencieux comme une tombe. Mais si je n'ai rien su dire face à mes camarades, ils se sont contentés de le faire pour moi au village. _  
_A partir de cet instant, je ne pouvais plus faire de mission. Le conseil me retira le statut de ninja. Je ne pouvais également plus sortir de la maison sans être agressé ou insulté. Même les enfants me regardaient avec un air de mépris. Et tu sais à quel point les regards d'enfants sont douloureux... n'est-ce pas. La vie n'était plus possible, pour le Croc Blanc de Konoha. Et pourtant, sois-en sur, je ne regretterai jamais de les avoir sauvé. Mais peut-être regretterai-je celui-là._

_Pardonne-moi, Kakashi-kun._

* * *

REVIEWS ?


End file.
